FF YunJae - DONT TOUCH MINE
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Yunho begitu terobsesi pada Jaejoong, ia hampir setiap hari di sekolah selalu 'menyentuh, Jaejoong layaknya keksihnya sendiri. Jaejoong sendiri tidak dapat melawan, kecuali ia rela dikeluarkan dari sekolah - Yunho adalah anak pemilik sekolah. Tapi, apa yang akan Yunho lalukan ketika 'miliknya' tersebut dibawa pulang oleh Siwon yang merupakan musuh besarnya?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Don't Touch Mine!

Author : Yanti a.k.a Minhyan Jeong

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 1 of 2

Ratting : PG-18

Genre : Drama, Fluff, NC

Cast :  
-Yunho  
-Jaejoong  
-Siwon  
-Etc

Happy reading. . .

P.O.V Author

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya; tangannya dengan erat mencengkram ujung tempat duduknya; ia mengunci rapat bibirnya - sebisa mungkin ia menahan desahan agar tidak keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu. Jaejoong tak mau teman-teman sekelasnya jadi terganggu dengan keadaannya.

Bibir Yunho memberi kecupan-kecupan - sesekali membuat tanda pada leher Jaejoong, jemarinya sigap membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolah namja cantik itu. Dengan gerakan tidak sabar, Yunho menurunkan bibirnya ke dada menggoda Jaejoong.

" Ughh!" Jaejoong agak tersentak, ia mati-matian tidak mendesah lebih panjang dari pada ini setelah tangan Yunho ikut turun dan meremas juniornya (Jaejoong) dari luar celana.

Yunho menarik senyum puas dari balik bibirnya yang sibuk menghisap penuh nafsu nipple Jaejoong. Yunho, hampir mirip dengan bayi mungil yang tengah kehausan di pelukan ibunya.

" Hah..." Jaejoong menghela nafas beratnya berkali-kali, dadanya terasa sesak, menahan desahan terus-menerus seperti ini, apalagi sentuhan dari Yunho selalu bisa membuat jiwanya terasa bagai terbang di ketinggian yang tidak terkira. Jaejoong agak melirik sekitarnya, dan seperti biasa teman-temannya akan berpura-pura tak melihat ia dan Yunho di bangku pojok belakang. Mereka sengaja begini karena takut pada Yunho yang adalah anak pemilik sekolah, dia bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkan murid atau guru yang tak dia sukai atau dianggap mengganggunya.

Jaejoong sendiri bukanlah kekasih Yunho, hanya murid biasa yang tak ada hubungan apapun, teman pun juga bukan. Namun, entah kenapa Yunho selalu merasakan hawa panas menyerang tubuhnya - terutama bagaian tubuh bawahnya setiap kali mengamati Jaejoong. Bisa dikatakan Yunho menggunakan kekuasaanya untuk menyalurkan nafsunya pada Jaejoong tersebut. Jaejoong tak bisa menolak. Bersekolah di Shinki High School - salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Seoul, merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri, tentu saja Jaejoong tak mau dikeluarkan terlebih proses masuk sekolah ini tidaklah gampang.

" Yunho Hyung, songsaenim datang" teriak Yoochun mengganggu kesenangan Yunho. Ya, hanya Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin yang bisa akrab dengan Yunho. Mereka berempat adalah geng terpopuler dan paling hormati,tdk hanya oleh para murid sekolah Shinki tp para gurunya juga. Status sosial keempatnya hampir sederajat.

" Shit" umpat Yunho, kesal harus mengahirnya sekarang. Ia berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya di bangku paling depan.

" Huh..." Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya seraya merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan. Ia terus mengutuki Yunho dalam benaknya, tidak bisakah namja tampan itu menahan dirinya - mengumbar nafsunya tidak di depan orang banyak.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Jae?" tanya murid di depan Jaejoong.

" Aku baik, Hyung" jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum pada seniornya itu. Sebenarnya tidak murid itu saja yang jadi seniornya, tapi teman sekelasnya bahkan seluruh murid kelas 3 adalah senior Jaejoong. Namja cantik ini merupakan murid auxelerasi.

-

" Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, dia pindahan dari Gwangju" Guru Kibum memberitahu agak melirik namja manis di sampingnya.

" Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu"

" Anyeonghaseyo... Choi Siwon imnida" namja manis itu membungkukkan badannya.

" Siwon, kau duduk di pojok belakang, kebetulan kursi di samping Jaejoong kosong"

Yunho langsung melihat Siwon deathglare-nya. Ia tak bisa menerima kalau Jaejoong akan terlalu dekat dengan oranglain. Seolah apa yang menjadi miliknya, oranglain tak boleh menyentuh sedikitpun. Dan Yunho punya firasat tak menyenangkan mengenai Siwon.

Buk~  
Yunho sengaja menjegal langkah Siwon, namja berlesung pipi itu pun terjatuh di sampingnya. Yunho tertawa puas, anggap ini salam perkenalan darinya. Yunho berniat membuat Siwon membayar mahal atas kedekatannya dengan Jaejoong setelah ini.

" Ini baru awal Choi Siwon, lain kali kau akan lebih menderita kalau berani menyentuh Jaejoong-ku sedikit saja" ujar Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Siwon.

Siwon membetulkan kaca mata bacanya yang hampir terlepas. Ia lalu berdiri, mengulas senyum penuh arti pada Yunho.

" Kau akan menyesal, Choi Siwon" Yunho benar-benar tak suka dengan namja di depannya ini, yang seperti tak takut sama sekali padanya. Sial.

Siwon mempelebar senyumnya, ia kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduknya dengan tenang, seolah ia tidak terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan Yunho barusan.

Yunho mulai emosi ketika melihat kebelakang mendapati Jaejoong dan Siwon sedang berbicara akrab sekali. Kepada Yunho, padahal Jaejoong selalu bersikap dingin dan pasrah.

-

Yunho baru akan mengajak Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu istirahat berdua, tapi ia malah melihat Jaejoong keluar kelas berpegangan bersama Siwon, dengan bergandengan tangan. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya cukup erat.

" Hyung, kau tak apa?" Changmin, teman sebangkunya memegang bahunya.

" Minnie, biarkan saja Yunho Hyung. Dia sedang emosi" Junsu agak memelankan suara memperingatkan Changmin. Ia tahu persis Yunho paling tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Lebih baik diam saja kalau tidak ingin terkena imbas kemarahan namja tampan itu - sekalipun tidak bersalah. Perlahan Changmin menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Yunho.

-

Emosi Yunho bertambah mendekati puncaknya saat berjalan di kantin melihat Siwon dan Jaejoong duduk berdua saja. Keduanya tampak mesra. Yunho tak banyak bicara lagi, ia langsung saja menuju meja JaeWon, dan menggebraknya keras.

Brak~  
JaeWon sama-sama tersentak, dan melihat pada Yunho sangat serius, terutama Siwon.

" Sudah kuperingatkan, JANGAN MENDEKATI JAEJOONG-KU" teriak Yunho, seraya menarik Jaejoong ke sampingnya. Siwon masih dalam keadaan terkejut, ia tak bisa mencegah Yunho.

" Jung Yunho..." Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho yang erat. Sakit.

Siwon lantas berdiri, seperti menantang.

" Jaejoongmu? apa dia kekasihmu? " Siwon menyingerai.

Yunho agak tercekat, tak menyangka ternyata Siwon tak sepolos yang ia pikir. Mungkin Siwon terlihat cupu dengan kaca mata baca dan kemeja yang dikancingkan penuh juga dimasukan ke celana, tapi namja itu tidak lemah seperti orang cupu kebanyakan.

" Semua murid di sini tahu kalau Jaejoong hanya milikku. Berani menyentuh sedikit saja akan berhadapan langsung denganku" Yunho tak mau kalah.

" Aku sudah menyentuhnya, dan aku sudah berhadapan denganmu. Lalu kau mau apa sekarang, hah!"

" Brensenk kau!"

Buk~  
Reflek Yunho menghatam Siwon dengan kepalan tangannya, hingga tersungkur ke lantai kantin, emosi Yunho memuncak. Sebelum Siwon, tidak ada satu murid pun bahkan guru yang berani padanya. Sial.

" Siwon Hyung!"

Yunho terlalu konsentrasi dengan emosinya, dan melupakan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong. Ia tak sadar ketika namja cantik itu melepaskan diri darinya, dan malah menghampiri Siwon.

" Kim Jaejoong!" pekik Yunho setelah menyadarinya. Ia ingin menarik Jaejoong lagi tapi ditepis Siwon dengan sisa tenaganya.

" Joongie..."

" Hyung gwechanna..." Jaejoong membantu Siwon berdiri, sebentar menyentuh bekas pukulan Yunho pada pipi namja manis itu.

" Sakit baby..."

Yunho terkejut kesekian kali, sekaligus emosi. Choi Siwon tak lagi bisa dimaklumi, setelah berani padanya sekarang memanggil seseorang 'miliknya' dengan panggilan akrab dan sayang, padahal baru beberapa jam berkenalan.

" Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!" kata Yunho ahirnya, dengan meledak-ledak tentu saja.

" Aku akan keluar setelah ada surat pernyataan dari kepsek. Dan sayangnya kepsek sedang tidak di Korea sampai bulan depan" Siwon tersenyum kemenangan. Ia rasa ini sangat menarik.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, hendak memukul Siwon untuk kedua kali.

" Jung Yunho, cukup!" bentak Jaejoong ahirnya setelah hanya bisa melihat saja suasana menegangkan di hadapannya. Ia tak tahan lagi terus diam saja. Ia berdiri di depan Siwon, menghalangi Yunho memukul lagi.

" Jae!"

" Apa Jung Yunho..."

Yunho tak percaya Jaejoong jadi berani padanya sekarang. Siwon pasti telah berkata banyak  
untuk mempengaruhi 'namja cantiknya' sampai ahirnya berani padanya. Shit, Siwon benar-benar membahayakan.

" Choi Siwon! kau apakan Jaejoongku" Yunho jadi mengindahkan Jaejoong. Sungguh, emosinya berhasil dibuat meluap melampaui batas oleh Siwon. Ia pasti akan membunuh Siwon detik ini juga kalau saja di dunia ini tidak ada undang-undang yang mengatakan pembunuhan termasuk tindakan kriminal - pelakunya mendapat ganjaran penjara atau hukuman mati. Andai saja.

" Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Yunho" Jaejoong membuat Yunho memperhatikannya lagi.

" Kenapa kau jadi berani padaku, Jae? pasti si brengsenk ini sudah mencuci otakmu"

" Tsk, kau persis anak kecil. Pikiranmu pendek. Konyol sekali kau mengatakan Siwon Hyung mencuci otakku, dia murid biasa, bukan para normal" Jaejoong mencibir kali ini.

" Lalu, kenapa kau jadi berani melawanku, Jae. Dan kenapa kau memanggil semua murid kelas 12 dengan sebutan 'Hyung' , kecuali aku, hah!? Wae? "

" Kenapa kau jadi mempermasalahkan panggilan ' Hyung'...? "

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya, bingung sendiri dengan kedua pertanyaan Yunho yang tidak saling berkaitan.

" Jawab saja, jangan balik bertanya"

" Oh, itu, karena mereka semua lebih tua dariku. Karena aku muak jadi mainanmu terus selama setahun ini, memanggilmu dengan panggilan hormat? Cih, aku malas. Aku butuh kejelasan, Tuan Jung"

Jaejoong menarik Siwon pergi dari depan Yunho yang mematung, masih belum bisa mencerna maksud ucapan Jaejoong.

Kejelasan?

Yunho mengosongkan pandangannya, ia di situ tapi pikirannya kemana-kemana. Kejadian di kantin tadi siang, telah mengganggu. Padahal di sampingnya Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin berbicara banyak tentang gerakan dance baru untuk grub bettle dance mereka. Yunho tak mendengarkan sama sekali, bahkan tidak peduli.

" Hyung, lawan kita hari ini punya anggota baru" kata Yoochun sebenarnya menyadari Yunho tak fokus pada persiapan pertandingan bettle hari ini.

" Hyung. . ." panggil Yoochun lagi, setelah panggilan pertama Yunho masih diam.

" Ah, ne wae?" pikiran Yunho mulai beralih ke kenyataan sekarang.

" Bagaimana ini, Hyung. Grub lawan punya anggota baru dan katanya dia juara dance di kotanya dulu..." ujar Yoochun.

" Kita pasti menang. Selama ini tidak ada yang bisa menandingi grub kita" Yunho tampak santai menanggapi Yoochun yang raut wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Selain bersama sebagai genk, YunYooSuMin juga membentuk grub bettle dance. Cukup ternama, karena memang kualitas dance secara individu dan macam-macam gerakan mereka sangat berkualitas. Ada koreografer khusus yang melatih mereka berempat.

" Kapan pertandingannya dimulai?" tanya Yunho mulai beranjak.

" 30 menit lagi, Hyung mau kemana?" jawab Junsu, mengamati Yunho yang berjalan keluar dari tempat atau tepatnya markas mereka - masih jadi satu dengan tempat pertandingan.

" Kita ikuti saja dia." Changmin berdiri mengomandoi YooSu. Yunho pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu. Terkadang, namja tampan itu mengerjai atau mengacam grub lawan untuk menjatuhkan mental bertanding lawan tersebut. Harus diakui, Yunho sangat ambisius, ada kemauan apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mecapainya - tak peduli sekalipun caranya tidak benar.

-

Tempat adu bettle dance sudah sangat ramai, tapi grub Yunho tak melihat grub lawannya sudah tiba.

Yoochun tanpa disuruh berjalan ke tengah-tengah penonton perempuan, naluri playboy-nya akan bangkit setiap kali ia melihat perempuan cantik - Yoonchun pasti tidak tahan untuk tak menggoda mereka. Junsu mengikuti Yoochun, selalu berusaha terus di samping namja berkening lebar itu. Siapa pun tidak mungkin rela kekasihnya menggoda yang lain.

" Shit. Playboy menyebalkan" umpat Junsu berlari kecil di belakang Yoochun.

" Hyung, lihat itu" Changmin masih bersama Yunho, ia menunjuk kearah penonton.

" Apa? tentang Junsu yang marah-marah lagi gara-gara ulah Yoochun? itu membosankan" Yunho tak melihat pada Changmin, ia melihat pintu depan, melihat grub lawannya sudah datang atau belum. Yunho diam-diam penasaran seperti apa anggota baru yang kata Yoochun juara dance itu. Ia mengindahkan Changmin. Sudah terlalu sering ia melihat Yoosu bertengkar hanya karena wanita.

" Kim Jaejoong sepertinya ada di kerumunan penonton itu" kata Changmin langsung saja. Tak suka diacuhkan begini.

Yunho pun melihat sebentar pada Changmin, sebelum mengamati ke tengah-tengan penonton. Benarkah Jaejoong di sini?. Yunho masih belum percaya sebelum melihatnya langsung. Setahunya namja cantik itu tak tertarik dengan dunia bettle semacam ini, lalu untuk apa ia datang?

Yunho baru melebarkan pandangannya, agak tidak percaya. Benar, ia melihat Jaejoong berdiri sendirian di tengah kerumunan.

" Itu benar Kim Jaejoong kan, Hyung?" tanya Changmin.

" Ne, kau benar. Kalau lawan sudah datang tapi aku tidak ada, kau hubungi aku"

" Memang kau mau kemana?"

" Itu urusanku" Yunho menepuk-nepuk sebentar pundak Changmin. Ia lalu berjalan ke tengah-tengah penonton. Akan menemui Jaejoong? entahlah.

-

" Eh?" Jaejoong tersentak begitu ia merasa ditarik dari belakang. Ia tak sempat menoleh ke belakang melihat pelakunya. Orang itu terus menariknya menjauhi kerumunan - ke sebuah tempat yang agak sempit dan sepi juga gelap.

" Akh!" ringis Jaejoong begitu punggungnya di benturkan ke dinding.

" Kaummmphh..."

Jaejoong membelalak matanya, ia sekuat tenaga berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari orang misterius yang kini menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba dan seenaknya. Orang itu mengunci pergerakan Jaejoong dengan menekan tubuh namja cantik itu ke dinding, sekuat mungkin.

" Ngghh..." Jaejoong mendesah namun tertahan ciuman. Orang itu mulai kurangajar menggesekkan miliknya pada milik Jaejoong.

" Mmmpp..Yunmm..."

Jaejoon pun tersadar siapa orang misterius ini, meski ia tetap dalam keadaan berciuman. Gerakan bibir, cara menyentuh, dan bau parfum seperti ini tidak asing lagi bagi Jaejoong, ia mengenal betul siapa orang dibalik ini.

" Kau bisa mengenaliku, Jae" kata Yunho, sebetulnya ia belum ingin mengahiri ciuman mereka tapi terkejut Jaejoong bisa mengenalinya dengan cepat, membuat ia penasaran.

" Kauhh... setiap hari melakukan seperti ini padaku, aku sudah hafal" Jaejoong masih menahan desahan, gesekan Yunho pada miliknya tidak berhenti.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia tak menyangkal perasaannya kini sedang senang, jadi selama ini Jaejoong menikmati setiap kali disentuh Yunho.

" Kau ada apa ke sini? di sini bukan tempatmu"

" Uuhh...bukan urusanmuhh..." jawab Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam, Yunho mulai bergerak lebih. Juniornya di remas namja berwajah kecil di depannya kini.

" Kau milikku, tentu saja aku berhak tahu" Yunho memperkuat gerakan tangannya. Jaejoong menahan nafas berat, agar tidak mendesah yang bisa membangkitkan nafsu Yunho lebih besar.

" Kita tidak ada hubunganhh...apapun. Aku bukan milikmu"

" Kalau begitu, sekarang akan kubuat kau benar-benar jadi milikku"

Yunho menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Melumat bibir cherry itu, mengeksploitainya penuh nafsu dan menuntut. Jari-jarinya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong.

-

Lutut Jaejoong seolah tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubunya, ia bersandar pasrah pada dinding. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari sebari meremas rambut tebal Yunho. Ini terlalu nikmat, membuat seluruh badannya jadi melemas. Lenguhan dari bibir Jaejoong menambah suasana terasa lebih panas.

" Ngghh..."

Di bawah, Yunho tengah berlutut menciptakan kenikmatan untuk namja cantiknya. Lidah lihai Yunho membuat basah pada milik Jaejoong, juga sekitarnya. Ia mencengkram paha Jaejoong, sekaligus menahan tubuh ramping itu supaya tidak jatuh. Ia tersenyum di balik perbuatannya sekarang. Yunho merasa sangat puas dapat menyentuh sejauh ini - selama ini ia hanya mencumbu dan meremas milik namja cantik itu dari luar celana, tak pernah melihatnya langsung. Yunho memasukan junior Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap sesekali menggigitnya.

" Uhh...nghh... " Jaejoong semakin tak karuan bergerak menikmatinya sambil mendesah. Ia memang paling tidak bisa menolak apapun yang diperbuat namja tampan itu kepadanya. Ia begitu mudah tenggelam dalam suasana memabukan dan panas ciptaan Yunho.

" Uhh..."

" Joongie!"

Perbuatan Yunho terpaksa berhenti begitu saja.

" Shit! mengganggu" umpat Yunho menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Siwon berdiri kaku mengamatinya dan Jaejoong.

" Hyung..." lirih Jaejoong merasa terkejut juga Siwon muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia cepat mengenakan lagi celananya dan mengancingkan kemejanya yang terbuka - karena Yunho mencumbu hampir keseluruhan bagian dadanya. Jaejoong berlari kecil menghampiri Siwon.

" Seharusnya kau bisa jaga dirimu, Baby"

" Mi-mianhae, Hyung"

" Hey! kau jangan memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan itu. Jaejoong milikku, hanya aku yang berhak memanggilnya seperti itu" protes Yunho mulai emosi. Ia mendekati JaeWon, tapi Siwon lebih cepat menarik Jaejoong pergi.

" Yah!" pekik Yunho, JaeWon tak terkejar lagi. Keduanya berlari. Sial, saat mengejar tak disangka Changmin muncul tiba-tiba menghalangi langkahnya.

" Sim Changmin!" teriak Yunho pada Changmin, dengan meledak-ledak.

" Mian Hyung, tapi ini tidak masuk akal. Anggota baru tim lawan kita itu adalah Choi Siwon"

" Apa!"

-

Yunho berdiri memandang Siwon dengan tatapan membenci. Tapi itu tak lantas menjadikan Siwon takut, lalu membatalkan pertandingan bettle dance yang baru dimulai sekarang.

" Kalau kau kalah, kau harus pergi dari hidup Jaejoong" ucap Yunho melirik Jaejoong, yang agak salah tingkah dirinya jadi pusat perhatian penonton. Ia jadi barang taruhan?

" Kalau aku yang menang, Jaejoong akan ikut bersamaku" Siwon menyingerai. Ia yakin pasti menang, melihat Yunho yang tampak tak sepenuhnya terfokus pada pertandingan. Agaknya, ia dan Jaejoong telah memenuhi pikiran Yunho saat ini.

-

Yunho mengamati sebuah penthouse yang cukup mewah dari dalam mobilnya, seolah tak berkedip sekali saja meski sudah lebih dari sejam. Ia memakir mobilnya di seberang jalan tempat itu. Yunho, jadi terkesan seperti seorang mata-mata. Perasaannya kalut sendiri mengingat yang di dalam penthouse itu adalah Jaejoong dan Siwon.

Saat pertandingan bettle, Yunho benar-benar tak konsentrasi. Terlebih ia baru tahu ternyata Jaejoong datang untuk mendukung Siwon. Sial. Penampilan grubnya jadi ikut tidak karuan, grub Siwon pun ahirnya jadi pemenang. Siwon berhak membawa namja cantik itu ikut bersamanya kemanapun.

Yunho tak rela ini terjadi, tentu saja. Ia menyadari perasaanya, ia telah terjebak oleh permainan konyolnya sendiri. Ya, Yunho merasa ia mencintai Jaejoong - namja cantik yang awalnya hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu tapi kini berubah jadi penakluk dirinya. Atau tepatnya ini adalah sejata makan tuan. Maka, tak heran jika Yunho pasti emosi - tidak rela saat Jaejoong terlalu dekat dengan orang lain.

Yunho geram ingin sekali meloncati pagar penthouse tersebut, lalu mendobrak pintunya. JaeWon di dalam berdua sudah sejam lebih dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keduanya atau salahsatunya keluar. Pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang yang JaeWon lakukan di dalam sana mulai memprovokasi Yunho.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 2 of 2

Ratting : NC-21

Genre : Drama, Fluff, NC

Cast :  
-Yunho  
-Jaejoong  
-Siwon  
-Etc

Happy reading...

Brak~  
Brak~  
Yunho menggebrak pintu penthouse yang dimasuki Jaejoong dan Siwon tadi dengan tidak sabar. Dugaan negatif tentang Jaejoong semakin parah memprovokasi emosi Yunho.

"Choi Siwon! Hey, brengsenk! buka pintunya!"teriak Yunho, bahkan tidak peduli jika perbuatannya menganggu tetangga penthouse ini.

Brak~

"Brengsenk! buka pintunya!"Yunho juga tidak peduli dianggap orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa yang kemudian mengganggu ketenangan oranglain. Ya, ia memang sudah gila karena rasa khawatir yang teramat besar pada Jaejoong. Yunho sangat berharap ia tidak terlambat, bisa membawa pulang Jaejoong dalam keadaan yang tidak lebih buruk.

Cklek~  
Yunho baru berhenti mendobrak setelah suara pintu yang sepertinya akan segera dibuka dari dalam.

"Jung Yunho"Siwon tampak terkejut melihat Yunho telah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, apalagi namja ini terlihat sekali kalau dipenuhi aura marah.

"Dimana Jaejoongku, hah!"Yunho tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik kerah kemeja Siwon.

Siwon agak terkecat, tapi dalam hati ia tertawa puas.

Mata musang Yunho tak sengaja melihat 'tanda' pada leher Siwon. Membuatnya jadi semakin emosi.

Brak~  
Yunho kemudian membenturkan tubuh Siwon ke pintu, tak memperdulikan Siwon yang terjatuh meringis kesakitan, dengan seenaknya Yunho memasuki lebih ke dalam penthouse mencari Jaejoong. Siwon berdiri mengikuti langkah Yunho diam-diam.

"Jae! Kim Jaejoong! dimana kau, cepat keluar!"teriak Yunho. Namun, tak ada jawaban.

"Kim Jae-"

"Yah, Choi Siwon! jangan berteriak. Jaejoong sedang mandi di kamarnya"ujar seseorang muncul dari salah satu kamar, membuat langkah dan kata-kata Yunho terpaku di tempat. Orang itu pun cukup terkejut juga dengan kedatangan Yunho yang sama sekali tak sopan ini.

"Jung Yunho..."

"Guru Kibum? ke-kenapa anda bisa di sini"tanya Yunho masih tidak percaya gurunya ada disini, terlebih Kibum penampilannya kini sangat berantakan. Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya, ia bukan anak kecil yang polos lagi. Tentu dia tahu sebab Kibum seperti itu, atau mungkin ini malah berhubungan dengan kissmark di leher Siwon yang ia lihat tadi? Shit. Jangan katakan Siwon menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai yang kedua.

"Kibum istriku dan Jaejoong adikku"sergah Siwon cepat mendakati Kibum.

Yunho terdiam seketika, teori-teorinya barusan runtuh total, ia tak bisa berkata-kata apapun sekarang. Yunho memandangi kaku pada Siwon dan Kibum.

-

"Setelah Appaku meninggal, Umma menikah lagi kemudian lahirlah Jaejoong. Secara keturunan kami memang hanya saudara tiri, tapi secara batin kami saudara kandung. Kami sangat dekat seperti kakak-adik pada umumnya"jelas Siwon.

"Lalu kenapa marga kalian berbeda,"tanya Yunho, mencondongkan tubuhnya melihat pada Siwon lebih serius di sofa seberangnya.

Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja beda, Appa kami kan memang tidak sama. Setelah Umma dan Appa Kim meninggal, kami memutuskan memakai marga Appa masing-masing. Hubungan kami selamanya tetap saudara. Kau tenang saja, Yun"jelas Siwon lagi, agak menyindir. Ia bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah Yunho. Ia tahu Yunho belum percaya betul padanya.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Mungkin ini bisa membuatmu percaya padaku. Aku dan Jaejoong memang sangat dekat"

Siwon mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya lalu memberikannya pada Yunho.

"Ponsel? Untuk apa kau memberiku ponsel, aku sudah punya banyak"Yunho ragu-ragu menerimanya karena tidak mengerti, namun terdengar agak sombong. Tsk.

"Itu ponsel Jaejoong, kebetulan aku baru meminjamnya. Buka menu galery dan video-nya, kau akan tahu sesuatu"

"Sesuatu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat lah sendiri. Aku mau siap-siap kencan dengan istriku. Kalau mau bertemu Jaejoong, langsung ke kamarnya di samping kiri ruang tengah, dia sedang mandi sekarang"Siwon beranjak, melihat pada Yunho penuh arti.

"Pelajar di Shinki High School tidak boleh berstatus menikah. Kau melanggar peraturan sekolah, kau harus dikeluarkan"

"Berani mengeluarkanku, jangan harap mendapat restuku"

Sedetik kemudian Siwon dan Yunho tertawa lepas bersama. Yunho mulai mengerti maksud Siwon mengatakan ini dan memberikan ponsel Jaejoong padanya. Siwon benar, ada 'sesuatu'.

-

Jaejoong mernyandarkan tubuhnya sangat pasrah ke dinding kamar mandi, matanya terpejam membiarkan air dari shower mengaliri menuruni lekuk tubuh indahnya. Pikirannya dimonopoli kejadian beberapa jam lalu, tangan kanannya memanjakan 'miliknya' - mengulang kejadian tadi - seolah Yunho yang melakukan hal tersebut padanya.

"Hahh..."desah Jaejoong - sangat nyaman - seolah diatas ketinggian.

Air dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong berubah hangat seiring permainan namja cantik itu sendiri yang semakin liar.

"Nghh... Yunniehh...hhh..."  
Jaejoong perlahan merosot hingga terduduk di lantai dingin kamar mandi. tubuhnya melemas, setelah klimaks panjang menguras hampir seluruh tenaganya. Ini memang gila, Jaejoong hampir setiap hari saat mandi menciptakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Wajah Yunho terus muncul di benaknya, dan itu selalu membuat - suhu tubuhnya memanas - tubuh bawahnya memberontak ingin 'diperhatikan'. Jaejoong juga tak mengerti hal ini bisa terjadi.

Bayangan tadi di tempat pertandingan battle dance terus berkelbat tanpa henti. Jaejoong mengutuk kesal, seandainya Siwon tidak muncul, mungkin ia dan Yunho sudah sangat jauh. Terus terang, Jaejoong menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih dari Yunho, tidak sekadar seperti biasa dilakukan di sekolah. Namun Jaejoong tak mau berharap terlalu banyak, ia sadar posisinya yang bagi Yunho hanya sebagai mainan saja. Jika saja Yunho kekasihnya, Jaejoong mungkin akan terang-terangan memintanya.

-

"Wonnie Hyung~ ah, jangan tidur di kamarku, aku mau pakai baju. Bukankah kau ingin kencan dengan Kibum Hyung hari ini"gerutu Jaejoong merasa kesal, ia terus mengguncang tubuh yang - tertidur miring membelakinya - Jaejoong yakin itu adalah Siwon.

"Hyung..."Jaejoong semakin mengguncang kasar tubuh orang ini. Siwon memang suka sekali mengganggunya.

Grep~  
Buk~

"Yah!"pekik Jaejoong terkejut bukan main. Orang ini menarik tangannya dan langsung menindih tubuhnya.

"Hai, Jae..."

Chu~

Yunho mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Jaejoong, mengabaikan namja cantik itu yang jantungnya kini berdetak tak teratur karena ulahnya yang penuh kejutan ini.

"Jungmm...Yunmmhh..."Jaejoong tak dapat berkata penuh, bibir Yunho sudah melumat bibirnya. Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat banyak selain sebisa mungkin mendorong tubuh Yunho agar menghentikan ini. Tiba-tiba muncul tanpa tahu datangnya darimana dan bagaimana, tentu membuat Jaejoong butuh penjalasan.

"Waeyo, Jae?"tanya Yunho setelah menyadari Jaejoong memberontak.

"Kenapa kau bisa di kamarku, hah"tanya Jaejoong datar. Sebetulnya ia masih belum percaya ini benar Yunho. Dari mana Yunho tahu rumahnya lalu bisa menyelinap ke kamarnya seperti ini. Kecuali, Siwon dibalik semua ini. Shit, Jaejoong menyesal bercerita banyak tentang Yunho pada Hyung-nya tersebut.  
"Ada Om Jin yang baik hati membawaku kesini dengan karpet terbangnya"Yunho malah bercanda, padahal Jaejoong serius ingin tahu.

"Shit!"umpat Jaejoong.

Chu~  
Yunho melanjutkan lagi mencium panas bibir Jaejoong.

Shit. Jaejoong terus saja mengumpat. Terlalu kesal bukan jawaban tapi nafsu Yunho yang ia dapat, Jaejoong jadi tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Ia dengan kasar membalas ciuman panas Yunho, seraya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher namja tampan ini.

"Mmphh..."Yunho membulatkan matanya tak menyangka Jaejoong seberani ini. Ia ingin melepas sejenak ciuman ini dan berkata sesuatu pada Jaejoong, tapi malah namja cantik ini mendorong kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jaejoong berusaha mendominasi sekarang.

"Mmphh..."

"Akh."Yunho membuka mulutnya, bibirnya digigit oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong seperti kehilangan akal sehat, rasa takutnya selama ini pada Yunho sekarang tak ada sama sekali. Jaejoong memasukan lidahnya - mengeksploitasi mulut Yunho - mengajak bergulat lidahnya, tanpa basa-basi apalagi takut atau sungkan.

Yunho tersenyum diam-diam, rupanya Jaejoong tak sepolos yang ia pikirkan. Ini semakin menarik.

Tangan Yunho menyingkap dengan cekatan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi melilit di pinggang Jaejoong, lalu membuangnya kemanapun. Jaejoong pun kini polos. Yunho meremas junior Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu menggeliat seraya menggigit lidah Yunho.

"Uhhh..."Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya setelah reflek melepaskan ciuman mereka karena tak kuat menahan nikmat yang menyerang dari tubuh bawahnya (yang dipermainkan Yunho).

"Kenapa berhenti, Jae. Aku suka namja nakal "bisik Yunho masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Hentihkanhh..."kata Jaejoong bersusah payah.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku memilikimu? Hari ini akan kukabulkan permintaanmu"

Jaejoong melihat pada Yunho serius, meski terasa susah karena ia menahan desahan dan sebisa mungkin tak menggeliat dulu. Jaejoong rasa ada yang tidak beres, Hyung-nya pasti membeberkan sesuatu pada namja penuh nafsu ini.

Chu~  
Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong, sedetik kemudian mengahiri mempermainkan 'milik' Jaejoong. Tak pelak namja cantik tersebut menghela nafas kesal, sebentar lagi mecapai puncaknya tapi diahiri begitu saja.

"Sabar, Jae. Kita istirahat sebentar sebelum memulai yang lebih hebat. Kau akan sangat puas"kata Yunho seolah mengerti apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku!"Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho. Tentu saja ia tak bisa membiarkan Yunho merasa menang karena bisa membeberkan rahasianya yang selama ini ia kunci rapat-rapat, ia harus membuat seolah-olah tebakan Yunho (bahwa ia ingin dimiliki namja tampan itu) adalah salah, dan Yunho jadi kecewa. Di sekolah, Yunho mungkin bisa menang tapi di luar itu, Jaejoong tak mau mengalah.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan video-video saat aku menyentuhmu di toilet sekolah yang beberapa kali sengaja aku suruh Changmin merekamnya, kenapa banyak sekali foto editan kau dan aku berhubungan badan, dan... dari mana kau dapatkan ratusan fotoku bahkan saat aku mandi, huh! Kim Jaejoong, sebenarnya kau itu limmphh-"ujar Yunho membeberkan apa yang ia lihat di folder ponsel Jaejoong, seraya menunjukkannya. Namun terputus oleh ciuman mendadak namja cantik itu sendiri.

"Itu milikku, kau tak berhak melihatnya"Jaejoong cepat merebut ponselnya di tangan Yunho, menyimpannya di bawah bantal.

"Dari Changmin, aku pernah menolongnya saat dia terpeleset dan hampir jatuh dari lantai 8 mall, sebagai gantinya aku memintanya mengirimkan apapun yang berhubungan denganmu, Jung Yunho. Dan aku juga menginginkan video-video 'tentang kita' yang kau rekam"jawab Jaejoong mengaku juga ahirnya. Percuma saja mengelak, bukti fisik sudah jelas menunjukkan kebenaran yang tak dapat disanggah bagaimanapun.

"Kau lebih licik dari dugaanku, Kim Jaejoong"cibir Yunho. Dibalas Jaejoong seringan, benar-benar menunjukkan kalau Yunho benar - ia memang licik.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau itu menyukaiku, huh!"Yunho mulai serius, ia malas terus bermain-main. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong.

"Apa artinya aku di matamu, Jung Yunho? aku hanya mainan dan pemuas nafsu saja, mana pantas mengatakan suka pada 'majikannya' "kata Jaejoong menekankan pada kata terahir ucapannya tersebut. Ia bermaksud menyindir Yunho.

Ternyata benar, ucapan Jaejoong barusan sangat mengenai Yunho.

"Aku terjebak oleh permainan konyol ciptaanku sendiri. Aku dibuat takluk oleh korbanku sendiri"

Lalu Yunjae saling diam. Yunho mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya. Jaejoong cepat mengerti keinginan Yunho, ia membantu namja tampan itu melepas seluruh pakaiannya (Yunho).

"Saranghae, Kim Jaejoong"ungkap Yunho setelah kini tubuhnya polos, tanpa sehelai benang seperti Jaejoong. Ia mengecup pipi namja cantik itu  
"Nado Saranghae, Jung Yunho"balas Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin memilikimu sekarang, BooJae"

"Huh, bilang saja sudah tidak tahan. Dasar otak kotor"

"Kau lebih parah, mengoleksi video 'dewasa' , fotoku saat mandi, dan tadi di kamar mandi... kau mendesahkan namaku terus, heum?"Yunho tersenyum kemenangan.

Sial. Jaejoong mengumpat mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. Terus saja kekasihnya sejak beberapa menit lalu ini membeberkan keburukannya. Ia seperti ini juga karena kekasihnya itu, Jaejoong tak terima Yunho menghakiminya terus-menerus.

Chu~  
Jaejoong memejamkan mata langsung, ketika bibirnya dilumat Yunho tanpa pemberitahuan. Sial. Sial. Sial. Rasa kesalnya perlahan pudar hanya karena ciuman ini. Jaejoong meremas pundak Yunho.

"Mmmphh..."desah Jaejoong saat milik mereka saling digesekkan oleh Yunho.

"Saranghae"Yunho berbisik, bibirnya melumat daun telinga Jaejoong. Perlahan turun mengendus leher putihnya, memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan, secara perlahan juga Jaejoong mulai merasakan terbang - nikmat.

"Uuhh...Yunniehh.."desah Jaejoong lagi kali ini setengah mengerang, ia merasakan agak sakit pada lehernya. Yunho sedang memenuhi leher Jaejoong dengan tanda merah keunguan - itu menegaskan Jaejoong hanya milik Yunho.

Tangan Yunho menyusup ke bawah, meremas pantat Jaejoong dengan gemas, tanpa berhenti mengesekkan milik mereka berdua. Jaejoong sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya agar tangan Yunho lebih bisa leluasa bergerak.

"Yunhh. . ."Jaejoong semakin dibuat melayang oleh Yunho.

"Teruslah mendesah menyebut namaku, BooJae"kata Yunho melihat sebentar wajah Jaejoong yang dipenuhi kenikmatan. Lebih seksi dan menggoda.

Yunho kembali melakukan tugasnya, bibirnya mengecup lagi, kali ini disekitar dada Jaejoong. Ia paling tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengulum dan menghisap pada nipplenya.

"Ouuuhhh. . . ."Jaejoong merasakan selalu saja seperti ini, Yunho menghisap nipplenya bukan menggunakan bibir saja, lebih banyak dengan nafsu.

"Hahhh..."

"Nghhh..ohh..."

Suasa panas penuh erangan juga desahan jadi memenuhi seisi kamar Jaejoong, yang untuk pertama kali jadi saksi bisu 'adegan penuh cinta' seperti ini.

-

"Sa..sakitthh..."erang Jaejoong. Wajahnya basah karena peluh dan air mata yang mengalir seolah tanpa henti. Ia tengkurap, mebenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal seraya mencengkramnya erat sekali.

Dari belakang, Yunho masih kesulitan merasuki Jaejoong sepenuhnya, hole namja cantik itu begitu sempit, wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya untuk Jaejoong.

"Boo, tahan ya"Yunho mendorong tubuhnya terus sambil memegang pinggang Jaejoong.

"Sakithh..."

Saat Jaejoong terus saja merintih...

Brak~

Yunho sontak menghentikan 'perjuangannya' sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu yang terdengar dibuka paksa atau bisa dibilang seperti terdobrak dari luar. Yunho buru-buru menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bawahnya sendiri dan Jaejoong juga yang pasti.

"Ada apa?"tanya Yunho dengan tenang pada Siwon yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu - terlihat salah tingkah.

"Hanya ingin bilang, aku pergi kencan sekarang dan mungkin tidak pulang malam ini. Aku dan Kimbum akan menginap di hotel"jelas Siwon mengutarakan maksudnya, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia merasa tak enak sudah jadi penganggu. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Silahkan kalau ingin pergi. Jaejoong biar kutemani malam ini"

"Kalau begitu aku titip adikku"

"Ya, kau juga jangan khawatir, kalau setelah ini terjadi sesuatu pada adikmu, aku akan bertanggung jawab"

Siwon tersenyum pada Yunho yang tesenyum juga padanya. Sementara Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati, Yunho berbincang tapi diam-diam tubuhnya sambil melanjutkan gerakan mendorongnya. Jaejoong kesakitan memang, tapi tidak mungkin ia merintih kalau dilihat Siwon begini. Memalukan. Wajah Jaejoong terbenam lebih dalam di bantal.

"Lain kali pintunya dikunci biar orang lain mengerti dan tidak mengganggu kalian"kata Siwon, sebelum menutup lagi pintunya dan pergi dari situ.

"AAAKHHH. . . ."

"Ahirnya masuk juga"

"Yunnie~ah sakitth..."

"Kita mulai saja, hangat dan nikmat berada di dalam tubuhmu, Boo"

Yunho seolah terhinoptis oleh pijatan lembut diding hole Jaejoong terhadap miliknya, yang membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan dan kehangatan. Yunho bahkan terkesan tak lagi peduli Jaejoong sedang mengerang kesakitian atau bagaimana. Namja tampan itu berubah egois jadi mementingkan kenyaman dirinya sendiri. Yunho bergerak penuh nafsu - cukup kasar seraya meremas junior Jaejoong.

"Nghhh..."desah Yunho.

"Hahh..ngghh...Yunhh..sak.."Jaejoong bertambah kesakitan di hole-nya, perih seperti tercabik-cabik.

-

"Haahhhh. . . . ."Jaejoong mecapai klimaks-nya mendahului Yunho. Padahal, beberapa menit lalu ia masih merasakan sakit, rasa nikmat yang timbul setelahnya cepat sekali menyebar kesuluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Tak pelak ia jadi cepat klimaks.

"Yunhh...sudahhh"pinta Jaejoong, setelah mengeluarkan cairannya, badanya langsung lemas. Namun, Jaejoong tak yakin Yunho mendengarkan permintaannya tersebut. Yunho belumlah klimaks, dan masih bersemangat.

"Yunhh..."Jaejoong berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari miliknya, ia tak kuat lagi harus menerima dua kenikmatan sekaligus - didepan dan belakang. Ia nyaris tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menerima perlakuan nyaman Yunho.

Yunho malah bertambah kasar meremas milik namja cantiknya, seraya mempercepat gerakannya. Ia tersenyum kemenangan.

"Bukankah seperti ini adalah mimpimu, kau menulisnya setiap hari di menu agenda ponselmu"ujar Yunho membeberkan lagi yang ia lihat di ponsel Jaejoong. Ia agak menahan desahannya.

"Arrassohh... tapi akuu..lelahh..."

"Aku belum puas, Boo..."

"Biarkanhh... aku istirahat sebentar, Yunniehh... kau bisa melanjutkan lagi setelahh...aku tidak lelah..nghh..."meski agak ragu, Jaejoong tidak punya cara lain membujuk Yunho agar mau berheti. Begini rasanya lebih baik, setidaknya ia punya kesempatan istirahat beberapa waktu sebelum berlanjut melayani Yunho yang entah sampai kapan nanti - puas.

"Tunggu setelah yang pertama ini selesai"

-

Erangan panjang Yunho saat mecapai puncak mengartikan kegiatan YunJae berhenti untuk sementara. Yunho segera membalik tubuh Jaejoong kembali terlentang. Ia melumat lebut bibir namja yang baru saja memberinya kepuasan tiada tara. Ia pun belum mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Boo..."panggil Yunho setelah melepas ciuamannya. Ia memandang lembut pada Jaejoong.

"Heem..."gumam Jaejoong masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Tinggalah bersamaku"

"Yun..."Jaejoong menelan ludahnya, matanya membulat tak percaya. Yunho mengajak tinggal bersama secepat ini tanpa pertimbang dulu.  
"Kau sudah 2 tahun ikut kakak iparmu dan setelah Siwon menyusul kesini, kau membuat suami istri tidak leluasa bermesraan di rumah mereka sendiri"

Jaejoong tak menjawab tapi membenarkan perkataan Yunho tersebut. Selama ini Kibum memang senang Jaejoong tinggal di rumahnya, namun itu saat Siwon masih berada di Gwangju - ada urusan yang berlarut-larut dengan keluarga besar dari ayahnya ( Mr. Choi). Saat itu juga Kibum tinggal sendirian dan Siwon menyuruh Jaejoong menemani Kibum. Dan sekarang, Siwon sudah di samping Kimbum, mereka pasti ingin selalu bermesraan. Apalagi Siwon dan Kibum tinggal terpisah sejak bulan pertama mereka menikah 2 tahun lalu. Siwon dan Kibum pasti sungkan kalau bermesraan di depan Jaejoong. Saat ini saja keduanya pergi hanya untuk bermesraan.

"Menikahlah denganku, Baby"lanjut Yunho, membuat Jaejoong harus menelan ludah dalam-dalam sekali lagi.

"Jung Yunho, jangan main-main dengan pernikahan. Tidak lucu bercandamu itu"Jaejoong malah menasehati, memegang pipi namja tampan di atasnya - yang tengah menindihnya. Ia berpura-pura tak menganggap serius, padahal di dalam hati Jaejoong sangat mengharapkannya.

"Aku serius, Kim Jaejoong"tegas Yunho terdengar kesal.

"Tapi kita masih sekolah, orangtuamu juga pasti belum tentu setuju"

"Orangtuaku lebih mencintai bisnis mereka dari pada anaknya. Aku kesepian, di rumah hanya ada para pelayan yang tak menarik sama sekali. Huh, Appa dan Ummaku pulang 3 bulan sekali. Kau jangan pikirkan mereka, akan kubuat mereka setuju bagaimana pun caranya"

"Jangan memaksa orangtua, itu dosa, Yun."

"Orangtuaku juga berdosa, mereka tak pernah merawatku sejak kecil"

"Mereka bekerja untukmu, Yun. Bukmmphh..."

Yunho mencium mendadak bibir supaya Jaejoong berhenti bicara yang keluar jalur begini. Ia secara istilah sedang melamar, tapi namja cantik ini malah membahas yang tak ia suka. Hubungannya dengan Mr. dan Mrs Jung - orangtuanya sendiri memang tidak dekat. Yunho tak pernah mau bicara ketika ayah atau ibunya pulang,ia akan mengunci diri di kamarnya untuk mengontrol sakit hatinya setiap kali melihat atau mengingat wajah dua orang yang seharusnya selalu ada untuknya, tempatnya berkeluh kesah, dan tentu saja memenuhi hatinya dengan kasih sayang. Yunho sebenarnya iri saat melihat anak sebayanya bisa tertawa bersama orangtuanya meskipun mereka tidak mampu.

"Aku tidak butuh harta, aku butuh kasih sayang. Orangtuaku tidak mau memberikannya untukku. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta kepada siapa lagi selain padamu, Boo"

"Yunnie..."Jaejoong memeluk Yunho yang perlahan meneteskan air mata.

"Aku mohon, BooJae"

DEG  
Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasakan jantungnya berpacu tak karuan, Yunho memohon dengan agak terisak seraya membalas pelukannya erat sekali. Ia jadi paham kenapa di sekolah Yunho sangat semena-mena, Yunho ingin diperhatikan.

"Aku mau, Yun. Aku yang akan memenuhi hidupmu dengan kasih sayang"Jaejoong yakin Yunho serius padanya. Yunho tanpa ragu membeberkan tentang hidupnya yang kontras sekali dengan yang terlihat di luar di mata orang banyak. Mungkin Yunho akan ditertawakan seluruh warga sekolah mereka tahu hal ini. Hey! Jung Yunho yang berkuasa itu menangis.

Jaejoong mempererat pelukannya, ia harap ini bisa membuat Yunho lebih tenang perasaannya.

-

"Apa tidak terburu-buru menikah sekarang, kita masih sekolah"

"Siwon juga menikah di usia sekolah"

"Aish. Yun! pelan-pelan, hole-ku masih sakit"

"Enak sekali, Boo..."

Jaejoong melihat Yunho dengan bibir agak mengerucut. Yunho tetaplah Yunho, sesedih apapun keadaannya tetap saja mesumnya tidak boleh diabaikan.

~ THE END~

Ancurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...  
Mianhae...

Gomawo...  
^_^


End file.
